Millions of Americans keep pets. But caring for a pet is a time-consuming, demanding task that requires a pet owner to continually feed, groom, and clean up after their animal friends. Common pets such as cats and dogs usually receive their food and water from bowls that are resting on the floor. While this works well in many situations, bowls are prone to being tripped over and their contents spilled by adults or children walking by. In addition, such pet bowls must be frequently moved when vacuuming or sweeping and they can take up a relatively large amount of floor space, which may be in short supply in smaller homes. Finally, placing pet bowls on the floor forces pets to bend their head all the way down to eat or drink, which may be uncomfortable or even unhealthy, especially for large pets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for better pet feeding system that eliminates tripping and spilling of pet bowls while also saving floor space. Beneficially such as system would enable a pet to eat and drink from an elevated position that suits the pet's size and shape. Even more beneficially such a system would be easily installed using a minimum of common hand tools.